Aliens: Korra's Chronicle
by DXP
Summary: When contact with the Southern Water Tribe is suddenly lost, Korra is recruited as a guide with the RNTF (Republic Nation Task Force). This quickly turns into a galactic bug hunt as Korra and the team fight for survival against the xenomorphs on the bottom of the world, where nobody can hear you scream. Rated M for gore, violence, character death and some swearing.


_This idea came to me when I noticed how somewhat both Korra and Ripley are similar and nobody as written a crossover so...you get the point. Hope you like it._

_As well I need to explain a few things that are crucial to the plot. 1) Tarrlock is not dead, he's going to be in this story. Out of luck after blowing up the boat in the end of season 1 a fishing ship came across Tarrlock. After realizing that the council was no more and the United Nations where under presidency he became the representative of a unknown weapons company...figure out who he's going to be in this story. *cough cough* Burke *cough cough* 2) There will be OC's. So if you hate OC's leave right now, I need some to fill in some secondary roles 3) Lieutenant from the first season is in this...kind of...hey we get our Lance Henriksen appearance. Ain't Aliens without it. Anyways enough exposition, now to the story._

_Also I do not own any material on here. Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and Aliens is owned by 20th Century Fox, with special nod to the late, great H.R. Giger for the Xenomorph design. _

The night was still in Republic City, the lights reflected in the bay as the few car horns break the calm. The waves softly washed apon Air Temple Island's shore, the old wood creaked under the docks as a single wooden ship swayed side to side, the sails snugged tight in between rope.

The island was peaceful this night, the wooden blinds shielded the open aired buildings near the cliffs. The interiors were dark, occasionally a few ancient paintings and lettering can be seen by the moonlight that makes it's way in.

The only light to be seen on the island is the sentries guard house as dixie style music spread through the air but ultimately vanished a few feet radius. A White Lotus sentry sat in a chair, turning the knob of the radio to a Pro Bending match.

A gust of wind blow on the flowers uphill. At the top the woman's dormitories were silent. Some of the curtains blow against the white painted walls. A fern's leaves rustled against the wall. The only room occupied was Korra, who was sound asleep in her dorm.

_A hiss breaks the calm_

_steam bursts out of a pipe_

_The screams of human's can be heard_

_Splattering echoes_

_Snow crumbles inward_

_Wind howls_

_A gun goes off_

_A sudden explosion heard_

_The shape of a jaw lining and a slimy purple heard appears, it's jaw lowering as some sort of mouth like tongue slowly slides out_

_The cracking of bones snaps in the air_

_The thud of someone falling heard in a scene of steam and red lights_

_Blood trickling along the floor as another scream is heard, followed by the eery screech_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Korra suddenly rose in her bed, in fright and heavily sweating from a horrid nightmare. Taking a few moments she regained her breath.

In the dead of night she quickly dashed across the hall, flipping on the light switch and dropping her head in the sink, turning the faucet on cold. Still panting and trembling she whips her face off.

This hadn't been the first time the same nightmare struck her, third straight in fact. The same thing of some sort of being killing in a isolated place. Cool water seems to sometimes calm her down during bad nightmares.

She later took a stroll along the path down to the centeral plaza of the island, the night sky was cloudy at this rate, the moonlight was growing short and dim.

Sitting down in the cool twilight air. These night terrors had started the day Tenzin and his family went on vacation. Tenzin and Pema had insisted on Korra going but Korra decided laying low would be best to recover from the battle for earth and the death of her uncle that occurred a month earlier. Right now they should be in the Southern Water Tribe, Korra's home.

Time ticked by, the moon lowered as the sky turned a dark purple. Korra rested her head on the step.

The sound of a broom awoken Korra, the sunbeaming down into her eyes.  
"...Time is it?" Korra mumbled.

"9." A Air Acolyte said, dusting some fine wheat off the steps.

The Avatar moaned slightly before getting to her feet and limping away, eyes have closed.

"...Don't you think you should get some rest? You don't look so well Avatar." The Acolyte asked.

"...I don't think sleep is mentally safe right now..." Korra replied, putting her hands in her pockets and walking down the hills.

Korra often made routine trips around Republic City on Naga lately. Some of the streets where bustling with the markets being set up by merchants, others saw a congested street of streetcars and Satomobiles. And other alleyways were calm with the crackling of a slow jazz tone from a radio.

She passed through the more strip district of republic city, things were metal, steel. The tall skyscrapers had their bases here.

"Miss Avatar...how are you." A somewhat politcal and business man like voice said.

Korra just grew a sign of annoyance, knowing the voice.  
"What do you want Tarrlock?"

Tarrlock came down a few steps in front of a steel skyscraper, in a blueish suit.

"Still openings in the army task force." He said.

"Hmm let's see...last time I joined a task force you controlled I nearly got my bending whipped out." Korra spat out, crossing her arms.

"Hey easy, just was giving you a offer y'know since Tenzin ain't here to jab you with the stick." Tarrlock replied, crossing his hands behind his back.

"Look, not in the mood of a offer." Korra said.

"Why something on your mind?"  
"...no..."

Tarrlock obviously recognizing the lie just sighed.

"I'm just saying maybe you should I don't know get your hands into something productive." He said, walking up along side Naga and Korra.

"Productive huh? I'm not sure your trying to be a weasel or being honest but last month I was productive. I'm taking a vacation and kindly enjoying it." she replied, taking off the cold shoulder for just a second.

"Well same you don't spend time with your friends?" Tarrlock replied.

"...what do my friends got to do with this?" She inquired, turning around.

"Oh nothing simply just Bolin signed and Mako is considering after that layoff down at the electric plant." Tarrlock replied.

"What do you mean?" Korra coldly asked.

"The RNTF, Republic Nation Task Force. The company established it as a sort of first call type of deal, clear areas, survey, scout."

"...wait the what?" Korra asked once more.  
"Look I can explain it to you all day but honestly go talk to them yourself, I have to go." Tarrlock stated, walkin away leaving Korra confused on the hole situation.

_Okay maybe not the best start and it doesn't seem much like a Alien crossover but just building background and character before we drop intot eh main action. And if my writing is crummy I'm not the greatest, just doing this for fun. So give me your thoughts on the way this story seems at the start, contrsuctive criticism advised. Review, Favorite, PM, bye._


End file.
